How he found out
by MissyMcKinnon
Summary: How Sirius found out that James and Lily were a couple.


**Sorry if it sucks, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. Enjoy!**

**Day 1**

Sirius was having a fine day. That is, it was fine until James came and ruined it all with his sad, moping self.

He was laying on his bed, tossing Petter's blue puffskein named Mabel up and catching it over and over when James slammed the door to their dormitory open and sludged in with his shoulders slouched and a sour look on his face.

Sirius immediately went into best friend mode. "What the bloody hell crawled up your trousers?" he said lazily, not looking away from Mabel.

James threw him a dirty look and fell onto his own bed. "Nothing."

Now, call him a bad friend, but usually when Prongs was in one of these moods Sirius just let him be. And that was what he _tried_ to do this time as well, but it was pretty damn hard when every move that James made had to be emphasized with a loud_ bang! smash!_ or _wham!_

Moving his school books onto the floor: _BANG!_

Throwing his trunk open: _CLANG!_

And then there was the sighing. Bloody hell could that boy sigh.

"Oi! What's the _matter_ with you?" Sirius demanded. Prongs let out another Goddamn sigh.

It took a minute for him to answer. First he had to stop banging his things about, then he had to sit up, then he had to think about it. _I thought Moony was the one who had a time of the month_, Sirius thought.

"Padfoot, I need some advice," he finally managed. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Girl advice."

Oh, _now_ he understood.

"Alright then Prongsie. Have a go."

The look on James' face clearly said that he was doubting his decision to come to Sirius.

"Out with it then!" he demanded.

James took a breath. "Alright, so I'm gonna tell you something, but you can't be mad when I do, 'right?" He didn't give Sirius time to answer. "I sort of - er, have a - um - a girlfriend."

James' complexion could rival that of a tomato, he was so red.

"And me and my girlfriend, we got in a bit of a row."

Sirius put down the puffskein and sat up on his bed to look his best friend in the eye. He had a smirk on his face that told James that he would give him hell for this later.

"James Potter, you sly dog. Dating a bird on the down-low? I didn't think you had it in you!" barked Sirius. James' blush deepened and his face actually looked pained.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, I need to find a way to get her to forgive me." It sounded more like a question than he meant for it to.

Sirius looked at him like he had three heads. "_That's_ your problem? Are you kidding me? Just pull her into the nearest broom closet and give her your worst! _Honestly_, it's not that hard an issue to fix!" he said, exasperated.

James muttered something like, "Well, maybe not with the bints _you_ snog."

"Uh! I take offence to that, Prongsie! The women I bed are trained professionals!" said Sirius with his hand over his heart and feigning hurt.

This got James to let out a laugh though it sounded a little strained.

"Yeah, whatever. G'night, Paddy."

"Night, Jamesie-Poo!"

Next thing he knew there was a pillow hitting him square in the face and knocking him backward and the sound of James' laughter filling the room.

**Day 4**

It had been three days since James had asked Sirius for advice and at first he hadn't paid it much mind. But James had been acting weird, despite his light-hearted approach to it a few nights previous, and Sirius was starting to get worried.

He was late walking down to the dungeons for Potions when all of the sudden, someone was grabbing onto his forearm and pulling him roughly into the nearest broom cupboard. The light was off, so he couldn't see his attacker, but he quickly pulled out his wand and cast _"Lumos!"_

The little room was filled with light and he found himself chest to chest with one very flustered Lily Evans.

"Well, Lily-Petal, although I am very honoured by this show of affection, you needn't attack me, you need only ask," he said in a very quiet, very seductive voice.

Lily's face crunched up in disgust. "Oh, shut up, Black. I only pulled you in here because I need some advice."

_Woe. Deja vu._

"Your a boy, right?" she said, not at all shyly.

"To the best of my knowledge, yes, I am in fact a boy. Would you like to make sure?" He let his signature smirk fall upon his lips.

Lily made an annoyed sound and slapped the side of his head.

"Oi! Bloody hell, woman!" He rubbed his head.

Lily smirked at him, satisfied.

"What advice could you want from me?" he growled.

Lily's confident demeanor faded and she, just for a second looked vulnerable and close to tears. But she replaced it with a look of slight sadness.

"I - er, me and my - um - boyfriend got in a bit of a tiff and I - I - Oh, Bloody Merlin! I need to know what would be the best way to apologize to him!"

_Click._

_Oh. My. God._

"Holy shite, Evans." Sirius whispered.

She looked at him, confused.

"Are you dating Prongs?" he questioned in a teasing tone. Lily's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and she looked down refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh, my Merlin! You _are_! When did this happen?"

Lily muttered something that Sirius couldn't make out.

"What was that?"

"Since the summer."

"FIVE MONTHS! You've been dating five months and he hasn't told me!" Sirius tried to cover his hurt look with a scandalized one, but it didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

"Don't be mad at him, please Sirius. He wanted to tell you straight away, but I - I wanted to make sure that we worked first, and then we were having a bit of fun sneaking around and it sort of turned into a game between the two of us. You know: see how obvious we can be without anyone picking up on it. Anyways," she looked really guilty, "we sort of got in a fight over it and I have no idea how to apologise." Her last words were barely a whisper.

Sirius sighed. "Okay, why _exactly_ is he mad?"

Lily's blush returned and her look of guilt became more prominent. "I asked if I could tell Marlene and he said only is he could tell you three, and I said just one of you and he said that that wasn't fair. Which, honestly, it wasn't."

Sirius, contrary to how Lily thought he was going to react, was not angry. He wasn't even frustrated. He just wanted to sort the mess out so that Prongs would stop moping about. He was all business.

"Right, so looks to me like you just need to tell him that you know you were being and idiot and tell him that you're ready to go public with him."

Her eyes widened. "But I'm not-"

"You might not be, but trust me he is. He probably has been for a while now and the only reason he hasn't screamed it from the top of the Astronomy Tower already is because he is trying to keep you happy. Can't you do this to try and make him happy? Isn't that what you're supposed to do in relationships? Compromise?" He looked at her expectantly.

Lily thought about it for a moment. She guessed that he was right. She was being rather selfish. And she loved James, why shouldn't she want people to know that?

"Oh, and it might help if you pulled him into a broom closet and snogged the daylights out of him."

"Sirius!"


End file.
